Alice and Jasper's Wedding
by rawrthatsdinosaurforiloveyou
Summary: Just a story of Alice and Jasper getting married and their lives with the Cullen's afterwards.   Rated M for later chapters.  My first story here so please review and tell me what you think of it, thanks :D
1. Time To Get Ready

**Alice **

I've been waiting for this day for so long, I can't believe that it's finally time for me and Jasper to become one. Today I stop being Miss Alice Brandon and finally become Mrs Alice Cullen. Oh how I love the sound of that. I can't wait. Just as I was starting to get impatient I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. It was only then that I actually looked at myself and realised that I was still in the silk and lace bra and pants that I had chosen, knowing that Jazz would love them. I took in the scent, roses and honey, plus the slight tinge of Carlisle's scent which automatically told me that it was Esme and she had my dress. The dress that no-one but me had seen.

"Come in Esme." I said smiling as she walked into the room with two dress bags in her arms. The moment she seen what I was wearing she gasped and then shook her head.

"You may kill Jasper." She laughed softly. I looked back down at my under wear. The light pinkie-purple silk was covered in lilac lace, even the garter belt matched.

"Too much?" I asked her, suddenly anxious that I had made the wrong choice.

"No! I didn't mean it like that sweetie. I meant that Jasper won't know what to do with himself when he see's you like that."

"So you think he'll like it?"

"Alice, he'll like anything you wear."

"Or don't wear." Rosalie winked at me as she walked into my bedroom, "Esme's right though. You look hot as hell Alice. Jasper's one lucky boy. First time and he gets all of that."

"Thanks Esme. Thanks Rose." I laughed lightly.

"Go on, go get dressed." Esme smiled at me as she handed me my dress bag. I moved quickly into the closet smiling to myself as I remembered my dress.

"So, how long have you and Jasper been together?" Rose asked me through the closed doors of the closet.

"Six years." I smiled.

"How the hell have you gone six years without managing to get him to fuck you?"

"He wanted to be a gentleman and wait until we were married before we made love." I said simply.

"That's stupid."

"I think it's sweet." Esme said joining in our conversation.

"Yeah, but you would think that. You're still gaga over Carlisle." Rose said, "See you still smile at the mention of his name."

"He's a very sweet man. Very like Jasper in a sense, he waited until our wedding night, much to my annoyance."

"So you tried to get him to change his mind?" Rose asked, trying to hold in her laugh.

"Oh I tried alright. I actually though that I had succeeded in changing his mind the night that he had proposed to me. We'd been together for two years before we were married and two years was enough to resist each other. I'm going to have to agree with Rose on this one Alice, how have you not swayed him yet?"

"Much like you I've tried. Three weeks ago I was so close; he nearly gave in but then managed to clear his head." I sighed, remembering the night when we were alone in the house and I'd managed to get his shirt of him and his trousers unbuttoned and he had my t-shirt of me. We were on my bed and he was lying on top of me I could feel how hard he was, how much he wanted to give me what I wanted so badly, until he realised what we were doing and pushed himself of me jumping across the room standing with his back to the wall hoping that he would be able to stop from rejoining me on the bed again. I shook my head to get rid of the images from that night, and concentrated on fixing my dress. I tied the lace at the back of the dress, and I was ready to go, "Ready?"

"Yes." Rose and Esme said in unison.

I walked out of my closet and watched their reactions as they took in my dress.

"You look beautiful Alice." Esme said taking in my full skirt , the sleeveless top and when I spun around the laced up back.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked nervously.

"Alice. Jasper won't care if you wear a bin-bag. He's happy if you're happy. So yes he's going to love it." Rose smiled at me

**Jasper **

"Dude relax." Emmett laughed.

"A lot easier said than done." I murmured. I was already in my suit and was ready to go.

There was a knock at the door. I took in the scent. Oak and lilies plus the slight tinge of Esme.

"Come in Carlisle." I smiled slightly.

"Seriously Jasper, listen to Emmett. As soon as you walk in here you're a bunch of nerves." Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Oh sorry." I apologised.

"And we all know why you're a bunch of nerves." Emmett laughed boisterously.

"I don't." Carlisle said, full of confusion.

"Hahaa, I'm sure you do 'dad'. What do a married couple do after a wedding that little baby Jasper and his pixie fiancée haven't done?" Emmett was still laughing like a little child.

"Oh. You haven't?" Carlisle looked over at me in shock.

"No, we haven't. She's tried but I asked her to wait until we were married." I said truthfully.

"Where you scared?" Emmett asked his laughter stopping.

"Terrified. I don't want to hurt her."

"Dude you'll be fine the only way you'll hurt her is if she's a virgin."

"Which she is."

"You did a good thing waiting until you were married Jasper." Carlisle told me full of understanding," I did the same with Esme."

"I can't believe you've been able to resist the pixie. I couldn't with Rose, still can't." Emmett said sounding astonished.

"It was extremely hard..."

"Just like you at the time then." Emmett chuckled, sometimes I wondered if he was actually older than 3.

"Emmett." I shook my head," I was referring to how she tried so bloody hard to sway me, she almost had her way three weeks ago. It's a lot harder to resist Alice than it is to resist human blood."

"Well how about we get this show on the road then?" Emmett asked, "Means that you won't have to resist her for much longer."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled at the thought of not having to resist Alice anymore.

"I'll go and see if the girls are ready." Carlisle said slipping out of the room.

"Any idea where Edward and Bella are?" I asked Emmett.

"Piano maybe, or did Alice invite Charlie?"

"I think she might have, she's probably invited the whole town knowing her."

"Then they're probably talking Charlie into not stopping the wedding or killing you." Emmett laughed.

"I still don't understand why he's so opposed to Ali and I being together."

"Other than the fact that you tower over her and he's probably scared that you've like forced her into this wedding."

"I can't stop the fact that she's only 4ft 10" and I'm 6ft 2" now can I? And I'd never force Ali to do anything that she didn't want to do, she knows that."

"Well apparently Charlie doesn't." Emmett laughed.

"Maybe I should have Ali talk to him, this is just getting annoying now."

"The girls are ready, and I can tell you boys now they all look amazing, but we need to get you down the stairs now Jasper." Carlisle said as he came back into the room.

"Lets do this." I smiled and Emmett clapped me on the back.

"Just before you go and get married, some last words, Good luck you're going to need it especially with Alice." Emmett laughed.

"Thanks Emmett, I'll keep that in mind." I laughed as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Woaw she really had invited the whole of Forks, as only she would. I couldn't help but smile. This really was happening, My Alice was about to become Alice Cullen, she' finally going to become my wife and I honestly can't wait, I want her to come down the stairs and meet me at the altar, but I know I'm going to have to wait the 15 minutes that it'll probably take to get everyone seated and the wedding started officially.


	2. The Ceremony

**Alice **

I can't believe I'm actually marring him today. Now. I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Carlisle telling me that it was time to go.

"Alice lets go sweetheart, everything's ready to go, even Jasper." He probably thought that mentioning Jasper's name would calm me down but it actually reminded me that I was marring Jasper today and that this whole day wasn't going to be a dream it was real.

"Lets do this." I smiled at him as he took my arm and set it on his. We walked to the top of the stairs and then descended them as Edward started to play the wedding march. My stomach was in so many knots. We walked to the living room and the aisle started and at the other end was my Jasper. I heard some humans gasp and then say to the person next to the about how beautiful I looked, but I couldn't care less what they thought, the only important person was Jasper. I was sure that if Carlisle hadn't applied a little extra pressure to my hand, giving it a pinch I would have sped up and been by Jasper's side already.

"Slow down Alice." Carlisle said to me and only me, his voice to low for the hearing range of humans. Ugh. I want to be at Jasper's side right now, I want to hold his hands in mine. I smiled as he turned around and looked at me. His eyes wandered over m body quickly and then his perfectly golden eyes looked into mine and locked there until I was at the altar with him. Carlisle placed my hand in Jasper's and just at his touch I calmed down slightly, but it was still wasn't enough to stop me bouncing up and down lightly on the spot. Jasper chuckled slightly and turned us to the minister. I noticed he nodded to the minister probably telling him to start the service.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. I would like to take a few minutes to celebrate the fact that such a young couple feel that their love will last forever and feel confident I hat love to get married ad act as one mind, one body and one soul. I think that we should start the ceremony now and try to stop Alice here from bouncing up and down." The minister laughed slightly.

"No hope of that." Emmett laughed boisterously until Rose shot him a death glare.

"Alright, Jasper repeat after me, I, Jasper Hale take you, Alice Cullen to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Jasper Hale take you, Alice Cullen to be my lawfully wedded wife." Jasper said as he smiled at me.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Jasper smiled at me and placed the white gold band on my ring finger.

"Alice repeat after me, I, Alice Cullen take you, Jasper Hale to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Alice Cullen take you, Jasper Hale to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I placed his matching white gold band on his ring finger.

"In the presence of god, your family and your friends I now pronounce you man and wife. Jasper I don't think I need to tell you what comes now."

"No you don't." Jasper said as he took my face in his hands and stepped closer to me. His smile was so bright as he leant down to my level, "I love you so much Mrs Alice Hale." He told me as our lips connected. My dead heart started to beat as he said my new name. I heard the applause and the camera's flash as our first kiss as a married couple was captured. When we pulled away, our smiles matched in size.

I took his hand in mine and turned to face our guests and our family. I could see Carlisle wrap his arms around Esme, who looked like she was about to explode with pride as she looked at us. Jasper dropped our hands but scooped me up into his arms. He pressed gentle kisses to my face as he walked us down the aisle and out into the back garden where our wedding reception was to be held.


	3. The Reception, Part 1

Our guests followed us outside just in time for Jasper to turn on the lights. There were gasp of delight at the look of our back garden, every inch of it was light up by fairy lights. The chairs and the tables where decorated in a beautiful white tablecloth and all the centrepieces matched the pinkie-purple colour of the fairy lights.

"It's so beautiful." I heard Angela murmur.

"Not as beautiful as you Alice, you look so beautiful today I can't believe that your mine." Jasper whispered in my ear as he set me back on the ground.

"Well you have forever with me so you better start believing it soon. Because I want to spend forever with you being mine and me being yours." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmm, I suppose that I can start with this make sure you're real." He bent his head down to my leave and pressed his lips against mine. His hands rested on the small of my back and he pulled me tighter to his chest.

"So have I passed, do you believe that I'm real not?" I asked him when we pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Hmm, I think I can start to believe that you're real now, but maybe I'll just double check." He leaned in again and pressed his lips to mine. This time I heard the camera's click again, that's going to get annoying, "Yeah I definitely think that you're real now." He whispered in my ear, when we pulled away. His breath washed over my neck and caused me to shudder slightly.

"Alright, I know that the two love birds over there are probably going to kill me later for interrupting them but Alice, Jasper there are other people here, who would like to have some fun at this party." Emmett said with the help of the DJ's microphone, he got a few laughs from the crowd, "So I would like to present the new Mr and Mrs Hale to the dance floor."

Jasper took my hand and lead the way through the crowds, moving us towards the dance floor. As we walked past Carlisle and Esme I took Esme's hand and squeezed it gently. The crowd of our family and friends clapped as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck and Emmett nodded to the DJ to start the music. Your Song by Ellie Goulding started to play. I loved this song and so did Jazz, he had on a few occasions played it to me on his guitar. Jasper leant his head down to me, as we swirled and swayed to the music, and pressed his lips to mine. Our dancing soon stopped and we stood in the middle of the dance floor happily kissing. I pushed my tongue past my lips and his meet mine half way. I never could get over the taste of him the few times he let our tongues met and this time was no exception. I started to pay some attention to our guests so that I didn't get too caught up in Jazz. I heard some giggles whenever Jasper pulled me tighter to his chest, Emmett I assumed wolf whistled, and then Carlisle clear his throat to stop us doing anything to suspicious in the human eye. Stupid humans. Jazz finally pulled back form me and then whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to pull away from you now knowing what we get to do later on."

"Oh god ..." I murmured, slouching into his chest. The music stopped and our guests started to applaud as we made our way up to Emmett and the microphone.

"First we'd like to thank you all for being here with us today and joining us on this extremely happy day." I said with the mic in hand, "Second I'd like to thank Mum and Rose for helping make all of this possible and for putting up with me in my more crazy hours of wedding planning. Um and I'd like to thank dad as well, not only for giving me away today, but for giving Jasper and myself the blessing to go ahead with the wedding and just to be together. Your support has meant the world to us, as has Mum's. So thank you to everyone who has made this day possible for us." I smiled down at Carlisle ad Esme, who were both smiling up at us. Jasper took the mic of me and turned to look at the guests and then at me.

"We also can't forget you Ali you made this all possible. If you had of said no when I asked you to marry me last year then none of this would of ever happened and you wouldn't have made me the luckiest and happiest man on the face of this earth." Jasper said as he looked into my eyes.

I took the mic out of Jasper's hands and passed it back to Emmett without looking away from Jasper. I leaned towards him with a smile on my face. Our lips met half way as he had moved towards me. I couldn't help the fact that every time our lips touched I moved tighter to his body.

"Je t'aime et je vais pour le reste de ma vie non-morts." Jasper told me loud enough for the humans to hear.

"Et je t'aime toujours et à jamais." I told him, kissing him once more before turning to face our guests. As we walked back towards our family I heard Emmett say,

"Let's get this party started." He received a few chuckles for the guests before they moved to the dance floor.

"You two look so happy." Bella said as she hugged me.

"I'm extremely happy, because I now have this beautiful woman as my wife." Jasper smiled kissing me again.

"God you two calm down, you don't want to spend the whole of this party attached to each others faces." Emmett laughed as he joined the loose circle that our family had formed into.

"Hmm I think I'd like that very much." I smiled as I kissed his neck.

"Thank god we're sending you two away for your honeymoon." Emmett chuckled.

"Hmm and what fun you're going to have." Rose smiled winking at me. She helped me pack my bag for when we were away and let me tell you this now, thank god we're off to Isle Esme because what we have packed is going to be showing a lot of skin.

"Indeed we are." I smiled kissing Jasper's lips again, I heard Carlisle groan, "Sorry dad, think about mum, that'll take your mind of us." I laughed whenever Edward groaned, reading thoughts was not a good gift to have.

"Carlisle! Please?" He almost sounded like he was pleading.

"I don't ask you to be I my head, so whatever you see there is not my fault." Carlisle smiled, laughing slightly whenever Esme hit his chest.


	4. The Reception, Part 2

Oh how I love our family, but I love my Jasper more. As our family was caught up in small chat Jasper tugged on my arm and we slowly backed away from them, once we were away from their eyes we started to walk towards the only part of the back garden that wasn't lit up. The wall at the corner of our house was dark, nearly pitch black to human eyes, but we could see fine. I knew that Jazz and I could have some alone time here, until Edward found us, well sent Rose to go and get us anyway. Jasper pressed my back against the wall and chuckled cutely at the squeak that escaped my lips.

"That wasn't very nice Jazz." I pouted.

"Hmm, will you let me make it up to you then?" He asked me looking so innocent.

"Depends on how you plan to make it up to me." I told him looking him right in the eye. Just at what I said his eyes lit up with a devious smirk replacing his beautiful smile. I backed up against the wall tightly but he moved forward, mirroring my moves, until I could feel every inch of body pressed against mine.

"Well now Mrs Hale, first I'm going to kiss you like I've never kissed you before." He smiled his cheeky little grin. I moved my back tighter to the wall but that didn't bother him.

He pressed his body tighter to mine until I could feel every inch of his body pressed against mine. He pressed my lips against my neck and I couldn't help but move my neck so that he could have better access to the skin there. I could feel his lips form a smile against my skin and then he started to move them upwards. They moved across my cheeks and then the edge of my lips, the whole time he was kissing my skin I was trying to hold in a moan. As his lips pressed against mine the moan escaped but Jasper smiled and pressed himself tighter to my body. His hands moved onto the wall behind my head and I could hear the cement crumble as his hands tightened around the wall.  
>He was right, we had never kissed like this before and I hope to god that I never have to stop kissing him like this because it is far too good to stop. Our lips opened and closed around each other's and sooner or later our tongues were fighting with the other's. My hands slid down his body until they were rested o his ass, I gave it a gentle squeeze whenever he didn't stop me. He moaned into my moan and I could feel him press against me. We both started to pull away at the same time. I smiled at him and how close he was to me.<p>

"God Alice." He moaned openly when my hands squeezed his ass again.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You see what you do to me?" He asked as he pulled away from my body looking down. I looked down and realised I had caused him to be slightly aroused. Whoops.

"Did I ... ?" I couldn't believe that I had caused him to be that excited.

"Darlin' you've always been able to do this to me I just wanted to wait, I wanted our first time to be special and you have no idea how hard it was for me, especially when you keep wearing that mini skirt of yours." He told me whispering the last part in my ear causing me to shudder. He smiled and kissed my neck and I hope to good that my skin won't mark, because I don't want to be on the receiving end of Emmett's jibe over the fact that I have a hickey.


	5. The Reception, Part 3

"God ..." That was all that could escape my lips at that time. He chuckled lightly and then looked up into my eyes. 

"Sorry darlin'." He said before he kissed my lips lightly. 

"what?" I asked him." 

"I may have left you a little present on your neck sorry darlin'." 

"It's okay I have means of payback then." I smirked. 

"Hmm and what would they be?" Jasper asked me cocking an eyebrow. 

"Let's just say I had Rose help me pack for the honeymoon." I smiled pecked him on the lips lightly and then pushed myself of the wall walking back to our family. I walked up to Carlisle and Esme and smiled as Esme hugged me. 

"Where's Jasper?" She asked me. 

"Umm, he'll be back in a few minutes, he just needs to take in the moment of today." I smiled. Esme seeming to understand slightly, I knew that Rose would understand what I meant more that Esme, well at least I hope so. Rose and Emmett walked over to us holding hands. 

"What?" Emmett sounded shocked, "Alice but no Jasper?" 

"What happened?" Rose asked taking in my smile, I guessed that she knew what we had done. 

"Um Jazz just needs to ... um calm down for a bit the excitement of today has gotten to him." I told Rose. Emmett started to laugh, Esme looked at me and sort of smirked knowingly. 

"What?" I asked innocently. 

"What were you and Jasper doing for the past 45 minutes?" Rose asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. 

"We were gone for 45 minutes?" I heard the most beautiful voice asked as warm arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back into his chest and let his scent engulf me fully. 

"Yeah so, what did you two love birds get up to?" Rose asked again. 

"Not much." Jasper told her, under-statement of the year. 

"You sure" Emmett asked, I looked up just as Jasper looked down into my eyes, his eyes where sparkling with excitement and love. I stretched up slightly and kissed him quickly.

He smiled at me whenever we pulled back. 

"All better?" I asked him. 

"Definitely." He told me as he smiled sweetly at me, he was so adorable when he smiled at me. 

"Good." I smiled at him. 

"So are you two going to tell us what the two of you did when you disappeared of into the dark corner?" Rose asked. 

"You noticed?" I asked. 

"Pretty hard not to, oh and your backing away skills aren't the best either." 

"Damn, whatever will we do without being able to back away?" Jasper asked playfully I gently hit his arm and then wrapped my hands around his entwined ones that were placed on my stomach. 

"So we're not going to get this out of you two anytime soon?" Emmett asked. 

"Not until after we get back from our honeymoon." Jazz smiled at me. 

"Truth log when your back." Emmett told Jazz. 

"What's the truth log?" I asked Jazz, turning around in his arms to look up at him. 

"Emmett used it as a mean to get information out of me and Edward on my stag do. It's basically a tree that when you sit on it you have to tell the truth." He told me. 

"Don't tell him exact details." I winked at Jasper. 

"Why do you do this to me, my darlin' little girl?" He asked me in a hushed voice. 

"Again?" I asked him with a smirk. 

"Well it is you Ali." He told me, kissing my neck lightly. 

Freak Morice's cover of On My Mind started to play, and I pulled Jazz to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, we danced happy in each other's company until the song changed to a slower one and Carlisle walked over to us and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. 

"Can I have this dance with my daughter?" He asked him. Jasper looked at Carlisle and then at me. 

"I suppose I have to let you have her for a few minutes." He sighed and then looked back at me. He leant in and kissed me, this was a slightly more gentle kiss than the ones that I was now addicted to but it was still amazing, "I want her back." He told Carlisle before he left my side and went to Esme's side. I smiled when she wrapped him in a hug. She wrapped her arm around his waist as they watched Carlisle and I dance. 

Carlisle and I spun around the dance-floor with each and every pair of eyes on us. Once the music stopped playing we got and applause Just as Carlisle let go of me Jasper was beside me taking me back into his arms. He leant down to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I heard many camera's click. Jazz wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled as he walked us over to the rest if our family. I smiled as Esme took ,e into her arms and kissed the top of my head lightly. 

"You look absolutely beautiful today Alice, and Jasper you look so handsome. I'm so proud of the two of you." She said as she pulled us both into a massive mug. 

"Thanks mum." I said as Jasper kissed her cheek lightly. I smiled at him, he was soo sweet and extremely cute.


End file.
